militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
129th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 129th Field Artillery Regiment is a regiment of the Field Artillery Branch of the United States Army. Only the 1st Battalion is presently constituted as an active unit, and is assigned to the Missouri Army National Guard, with its headquarters in Maryville, Missouri, and has subordinate elements located in armories in Albany, Independence, and Chillicothe, Missouri. As a part of the Missouri National Guard, the 1st Battalion, 129th FA is a subordinate unit of the 45th Fires Brigade located in Mustang, Oklahoma. History The 129th is notable for its service in World War I with its D Battery under the command of then-Captain Harry S. Truman, later President of the United States of America (1945–53). In recognition of this fact, this unit has the official designation "Truman's Own." The distinction of having had a battery that was commanded by a future U.S. President is also recognized by the presence of a fourth firing battery, designated "D", being the letter assigned to the battery Truman commanded. Distinctive unit insignia * Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 3/32 inches (2.78 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Per bend Or and Gules, in chief a prickly pear cactus Vert and in base three fleurs-de-lis in bend of the first. Attached below the shield a Red scroll inscribed “SEND YOUR MISSION” in Gold letters. * Symbolism The colors red and yellow are for Artillery. The prickly pear cactus is symbolic of the organization’s Mexican Border service. The three fleurs-de-lis represent the three battle honors (Meuse-Argonne, Alsace and Lorraine) awarded the battalion for service during World War I. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 129th Field Artillery Battalion on 28 August 1952. It was redesignated for the 129th Artillery Regiment on 26 October 1961. The insignia was redesignated for the 129th Field Artillery Regiment on 17 July 1972. Coat of arms Blazon * Shield Per bend Or and Gules, in chief a prickly pear cactus Vert and in base three fleurs-de-lis in bend of the first. * Crest That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Missouri Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules, a grizzly bear standing rampant Proper. Symbolism The colors red and yellow in the Shield are for Artillery. The prickly pear cactus is symbolic of the organization’s Mexican Border service. The three fleurs-de-lis represent the three battle honors (Meuse-Argonne, Alsace and Lorraine) awarded the battalion for service during World War I. The crest is that of the Missouri Army National Guard. Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 129th Field Artillery Battalion on 28 August 1952. It was redesignated for the 129th Artillery Regiment on 26 October 1961. The insignia was redesignated for the 129th Field Artillery Regiment on 17 July 1972. See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments External links *1/129th FA Unofficial Home Page *Global Security listing for 1/129th FA *Global Security listing for 135th FA Bde *Army National Guard Special Designation Listing *Article on Capt. Truman and D Battery of the 129th FA in France * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3491 Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army National Guard